


Call Out to Me

by sakuraxdream



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Child Abuse, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Homophobia, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Swearing, This is a vent, as a suga kin this hurt alot, mention of slurs, mention of suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:19:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27545977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuraxdream/pseuds/sakuraxdream
Summary: He pictured how Koushi’s mom would serve them home cooked meals when he would stay for dinner, how he and Koushi’s little brother would play video games together while Suga would yell at him for hogging Tendou, how Koushi’s dad would always try to start a fight with his two boys and leave to go read a book in the living room before bed, the way Suga would laugh when they were all together, it felt so familial. Tendou didn’t understand that state of comfort in his home, sure he loved being home, but it was only he and his mom there. It was their own little family, but he always wanted what the Sugawara’s had.Tendou was shaken by the truth behind the Sugawara household.
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Tendou Satori
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Call Out to Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a vent story I made today, my mom inspired this one <3 
> 
> But seriously do not worry about me after reading this, I am fine, writing is just how I comfort myself

Tendou was walking to Suga’s house to surprise him. He was planning on taking him to an amusement park on a date today. Suga had always told him not to come over without telling him, but if he told him, it would have ruined the surprise. As he approached the front door, he heard screaming and banging coming from inside the house. Concerned, he opened the door as quietly as possible, not knocking since it would gain the attention of whatever was going on in the house. Tendou wondered if there was a robber, mabe someone had broken in and teken them all captive in their own house.The Sugawara family was always so sweet and kind to him, he didn’t want anything bad to happen to them. He pictured how Koushi’s mom would serve them home cooked meals when he would stay for dinner, how he and Koushi’s little brother would play video games together while Suga would yell at him for hogging Tendou, how Koushi’s dad would always try to start a fight with his two boys and leave to go read a book in the living room before bed, the way Suga would laugh when they were all together, it felt so familial. Tendou didn’t understand that state of comfort in his home, sure he loved being home, but it was only he and his mom there. It was their own little family, but he always wanted what the Sugawara’s had. 

His thoughts stopped when another bang happened again, echoing the estate. The walls shook, and a woman’s voice was heard, he had no idea what she was saying. She was shrieking, and he couldn’t recognize it. 

He followed the voice silently, making sure his feet didn’t creak against the floorboards. He turned his head slightly when he witnessed what was going on. 

Koushi pinned up against the wall, his mother gripping him by the collar of his shirt, screaming maliciously in his face. He realized the bang had be his body being slammed against the wall 

“Do you think this is a fucking joke? Of course you do. You can't take anything seriously. If only you cared this much before, maybe you wouldn’t have been replaced by a first year.” She basically spat in his face. 

He watched as Suga tried his hardest to hold back tears, his face was stoic as insult after insult was thrown into his face. It was spine-chilling.

Net gaining a response from Suga, his mother decided to continue; “You’re so goddamn worthless, you won’t even put up a fight.” She was inches away from his face, hate gleamed through her eyes. Suga stayed silent, as if he’d heard these comments thousands of times before. 

Tendou was shocked, incredibly shaken by the truth behind the Sugawara household. He could move when suddenly Koushi’s little brother made eye contact with him, He was sitting in the corner of the room, hands over his ears, tears flowing down the 12 year old’s face. He shook his head faintly, mouthing out the words ‘go’ to Tendou telling him to turn around and leave. Tendou opened his mouth to put a stop to this, when the small boy on the floor shook his head vigorously, eyes as wide as plates. He silently begged for Tendou to just come back later. He slowly and shakily put up a hand signal to his ear, telling Tendou to call Suga later about it. 

Tendou was hesitant, but realized barging in would only make matters worse, he knew all he could do was comfort him about it later. 

He began to slowly walk away when he heard the next words to come out of her mouth. 

“Do you think he even loves you? You’re so fucking stupid to think anybody could ever love you.” 

Tendou felt his entire being go cold. He had to force himself to keep walking towards the exit, and then it got even worse. She dropped the biggest bomb he’s ever even known as a gay man. He heard her spit out the word, hate gathering up at her tongue. The slur slid out of her mouth so mercilessly, like she hoped it would destroy his entire being. 

Tears gathered up in Tendou’s eyes as he carefully escaped the estate, not fully closing the door behind him. In fear that she would hear it. 

His mind was exploding as he thought about what he just witnessed, he had no idea what to do. He needed to get Suga out of there, pulling out his phone, he texted the boy, knowing he would respond whenever he was freed from his mother's arms. 

He sent a quick message to the boy asking if they could go out together sometime today, he was sobbing so hard, the people on the street probably thought someone had just died. Tendou didn't cry in public, Tendou didn’t cry in front of people, Tendou didn’t want anyone to have to experience another broken soul when there are plenty of them around. But watching the love of his life get thrown around like a rag doll, was more than enough to break Tendou into pieces. Tendou soon arrived home, his mother was thankfully at work so he wouldn't have to explain it to her, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to tell her in the first place. 

After a good 45 minutes of Tendou worrying, Suga finally replied:

Koushi:) : Hey!! Of course!! Sorry I was just taking a nap, but you can come whenever :)

Satori;p : bet, i’ll be there in about a half hour ;)

With that, Tendou zoomed out the front door, and onto the nearest bus he could find, yeah he could walk, but it took too long ans Tendou wasn't willing to wait. 

Finally Tenou arrived at the bus stop that was about 2 blocks from the Sugawara household. He practically ran down the street and approached the door anxiously, wondering if they could notice a difference into Tendou. 

Sugawara’s mother opened the door swiftly, gleaming brightly at the boy who stood in front of her. This was not the same woman as earlier. “Tendou, honey its so good to see you again! Please come in!” 

As much as Tendou wanted to say no, he knew it would be unlike normal for him to refuse to come inside. He smiled faintly at the woman and stepped inside, thanking her for letting him in. 

“Koushi’s almost ready, where are you two boys headed?” She asked him, conversing normally, like he didn't see her screaming at her son earlier. 

He hesitated, but still spoke “There's an amusement park a few minutes away, I thought it would be fun to check it out.” 

“That sounds like fun, I’m sure Koushi will enjoy it.” She smiled brightly towards him again before returning to the kitchen to do dishes. 

He didn't see Suga's brother anywhere. The boy was probably outside with his friends, getting away from his household just like Suga was. 

Soon, Suga walked down the hallway from his room and smiled brightly at Tendou, you wouldn’t have even been able to tell that Suga was just traumatized an hour ago. Not only was his spirit high, he didn't have any look of sadness or evidence of crying on his face. He knew it was fake. He hated that Suga was hiding from him. He knew Suga hated when people worried about him, just like Tendous. 

“Ready?” Tendou asked the boy in front of him and stood up straight from the wall he was leaning on. Suga nodded and walked out the door with him. 

After walking a few blocks in comfortable silence, Suga finally asked where they were going. Tendou wasn’t planning on taking the two of them to the amusement park anymore. “I was thinking we could go to a park and just relax, there's something I want to talk to you about” He put a comforting arm around Suga, keeping them close together. 

They got to the park by sunset, the sky was gorgeous, Tendou was pained to ruin this supposedly happy moment. But he did anyway; “She’s wrong, by the way.” He said faintly, somewhere inside him, hoping Suga didn’t hear what was said.

But he did. “Who?” He asked confused, turning his head to meet with Tendou’s eyes that gleamed with anxiety. 

“Your mom.” 

The two were silent for a moment. Suga was taken aback, before composing himself. “What do you mean-” 

He was cut off by Tendou “I walked in on you guys today.” He narrowed his eyes, not angry at Suga, but pissed off at his mom, and slightly annoyed Suga would keep something this huge from him. 

Suga’s eyes widened, as he nervously chuckled “Oh, that was nothing-”

“Stop.” Suga was interrupted once again, Tendou’s voice turning stern. “I was there, Suga. You can’t fucking lie about it anymore, so please just tell me whats going on.” He was getting annoyed with how Suga just wouldn’t admit it to him, he didn’t need to hide this from him. 

Suga stopped completely, his mouth gaped open wide. Tears suddenly filled up into his eyes as he turned away, unable to restrain them from falling down his face. Tendou immediately took him into his arms. “Please” Tendou begged “I love you.” 

Suga let out a sob before he started peaking faintly; “It’s been happening since I was in middle school, I used to be the best student, the best athlete, and once I wasn’t the best anymore, It was too disappointing for her to bear. So she yelled at me to get my act together. Once the yelling stopped working, she started being a bit more physical. I know she wants the best for me, so that's why I haven’t told anyone.” Tears continued flowing as Tendou let him continue, rubbing his back. 

Suddenly Suga spoke up again, surprising them both; 

“I don’t think I want to live anymore.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! :))
> 
> You can find my twitter at @sakuraxdream
> 
> And my instagram also at @sakuraxdream


End file.
